No One Messes with Massie Block!
by Writer4LifeABC
Summary: Massie Block gets caught up in popularity and hurts her friends. They're not going to just sit there and take it, though! How will Massie survive without the Pretty Committee? Her world is about to come crashing down! PS-it's only rated T cause of romance
1. You've Gotta Do What You've Gotta Do

10:00 P.M.

Block Estate

Sunday, November 16th

Massie Block, Pretty Committee Alpha, sighed. She needed a way to spice up the clique and make it more interesting. Things had been pretty boring lately and she craved the spotlight. Suddenly, her computer made its _ping, _noise and Massie knew she got an IM.

ClaireBear: hey, Mass wats up

Massiekur: nuthin

ClaireBear: guess wat

Massiekur: wat?

ClaireBear: I said guedd

ClaireBear: sorry, I meant guess

Massie snickered. Claire was always typing the wrong letters. She was even worse when trying to text during class.

Massiekur: idk…I give ^

ClaireBear: CAM JUST TOLD ME HE LUVS ME!!!

Massie gasped, not believing her eyes. She could NOT believe that Cam said that. Derrington never told her that he loves her! Suddenly, Massie felt a wave of jealousness wash over her. Then, she got an idea. All she had to do was break Cam and Claire up. That way, she would get the attention and Claire would just be heartbroken. Massie knew that was evil, even for her, but if she didn't get what she wanted, she always played dirty.

ClaireBear: u there?

Claire IMed many more times, but Massie didn't care. She was deep in thought. Her plan was just crazy enough to work. She knew it was horrible, but Massie stuck to her motto: You've gotta do, what you've gotta do. And Massie was going to do it…


	2. What Has the World Come To?

8:30 AM

Range Rover

Monday, November 17th

"Hey," Dylan burped as she got into the Range Rover. She was the last one to be picked up on the way to school. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire were all in the car.

"Ewww," squealed Alicia, who was texting her crush Josh Hotz at full speed. Massie was too nervous to acknowledge her friends' presence. Her palms were sweaty and she felt as though she was going to throw up her breakfast. Today, she was going to put her plan in to action. She was doing it out of complete insecurity.

"Maybe I'm taking this way too seriously," thought Massie to herself. But as fast as the thought came to her mind, it disappeared. "Impossible," she convinced herself, "No one can have a better relationship than Massie Block!" After all, she was the alpha. Then, she looked over at poor, unsuspecting, Claire, who was absentmindedly chewing on gummies-obviously from Cam- and talking to Kristen. Massie immediately felt ten times worse. But there was no turning back now. She had already planned it. She wrote two letters, one to Claire and one to Cam:

Dear Cam,

Meet me behind the big bush by OCD's front door. I need to talk to

you about Claire- it's important. Please be there at EXACTLY 2:45!!!

Massie

Dear Claire,

Meet me behind the big bush by OCD's front door at EXACTLY 2:46.

DO NOT BE LATE! This is very important, but whatever you do, don't

tell the other Pretty Committee members!

Your BFF,

Massie

"Ehmagawd!!!" Massie was shaken from her thoughts by Alicia's shriek. Alicia continued, "JOSH JUST ASKED ME OUT!" She looked like she desperately wanted to scream. Instead, she just jumped up and down.

"That reminds me…," Kristen joined in, "You know that dreamy guy, Cody, in our history class? I found out that he loves to read, he's super sweet and sensitive, he's really smart and…he totally likes me!"

"You mean _like_, like you?" Alicia asked, grinning.

"Yea! In fact, we're going on a study date on Friday!" Kristen joined Alicia in jumping up and down.

"Cool! That's when me and Josh are going to the movies!"

_Rrrring_! They were interrupted by Dylan's ringing phone.

"Hi...ok…ok…really?..OMG!...Cool!..This Friday?...Kay…Bye!"

"C'mon!" Alicia urged Dylan, "Who was that?"

Dylan smiled to herself and like a natural gossiper, couldn't hold the news in any longer. "Chris Plovert asked me out. This Friday, we're going to his father's country club!"

"OMG!"

"OMG!"

All three girls jumped and screamed.

"Put your seatbelts on," Isaac said.

The girls ignored him and kept on celebrating. This was too much for Massie to take in. Her ears were ringing and suddenly her vision blurred. _How was it that three of her friends ALL got asked out? What has the world come to? _

"Wait a minute," Massie interrupted. "Hello? Friday nights are my sleepovers. It's been that way since the fourth grade!"

The girls stopped screaming and looked at Massie. "Well… maybe you could cancel it just this once. I mean, what are we supposed to do, dump our dates? Alicia spoke up. The others nodded in agreement.

"Or…," Massie smiled smugly. "I could keep the sleepover and anyone who doesn't come will be thrown out of the Pretty Committee for good. "

The girls gasped. They huddled up and whispered, something Massie hated to be left out on.

"We're going to miss the sleepover," Kristen said flatly. Dylan and Alicia agreed and continued celebrating their sudden luck with their crushes. Massie was so angry that her hands curled into fists. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

The car stopped and the Pretty Committee piled out. Claire went to talk to her LBR friend Layne and Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen ran frantically to a corner to discuss their date outfits, realizing that they only had three days. This left Massie standing alone.

"You can go," she assured Isaac, who was looking worriedly at her. After the Range Rover pulled away, Massie started walking to class and reviewed the morning's events. She calmed herself down. She knew Kuh-laire would get heartbroken this afternoon. As for the rest of the Pretty Committee, they would come around- or at least that's what Massie thought…


	3. What was that All About?

2:30 PM

OCD Lawn

Monday, November 17th

Massie crouched behind the bush and waited for Cam._ Ehmagawd! Am I crazy? _Thoughts like that had been running through Massie's head all day. She wanted to just forget about the plan and go home, but there was no turning back, now. She was a nervous wreck. _What was I thinking?! _

After ten minutes of freaking out, Massie stood up. She straightened out her skirt, re-glossed, and finally looked relaxed- even though she wasn't. She looked down at her watch and nearly jumped out of her skin- only two minutes! She wished she could pause time and keep it that way.

Two minutes later Cam appeared. Massie took a deep breath. _It's show time!_

"Hey, Massie," Cam greeted her. Massie planned on trying to charm Cam and make him forget about Claire.

"So, what did you want to tell me about Claire? Is she okay?"

_So much for charming him,_ Massie thought. She looked down at her watch. It read 2:46. _Where's Claire!_

"Um….," Massie began. "She…I…um…" Then, she saw Claire. _OH-MY-GAWD! _Claire was coming closer and Massie was getting nervous. Then, on impulse, she grabbed Cam's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to pull away, but carrying shopping bags made Massie strong. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Claire and someone else. She pulled away from Cam.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?," asked Cam, looking bewildered. Massie ran away without answering. She wasn't happy, even though her plan worked. She hurt Claire, but that's not why she was sad. The other person who saw her and Cam was someone she DID care about…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter was short and I left you hanging! Anyways I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll be updating soon!


	4. Is he Crazy?

OMG! I'm soooo sorry that I have not updated in a kind of long time! Anyway, keep checking back and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:45 AM

Range Rover

Wednesday, November 19th

Massie checked her phone for what seemed to be the billionth time in the last five minutes. She sighed.

_Still no messages!_ She knew Derrington saw her kissing Cam, but she wanted him back! She called him 27 times- and she didn't even care that she sounded like a desperate LBR- , but he didn't answer. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were talking excitedly about some show that they saw last night. Normally, Massie would hate to be left out on a conversation about something new, but today she just didn't care. Massie was so sad, that she faked being sick the day before, so she wouldn't have to go to school. She looked over at Claire, who glared at Massie and then looked down at her phone.

Massie pulled out her phone- yet again- and was happy to find that Derrington was on. She texted him and noticed that Claire was also texting, deep into her conversation.

MASSIE: We need 2 talk.

DERRECK: Watz there 2 talk about.

MASSIE: C'mon…u can NOT be serious

DERRECK: I am. There's nuthin 2 say. I've moved on.

MASSIE: WAT…ALREADY??????

DERRECK: U know, ur kinda cute.

Massie's heart skipped a beat she didn't care about the sudden change of attitude. He still liked her!

DERRECK: Oh, sry bout dat last message…I meant 2 send it 2 some 1 else. Bye.

Massie's face fell. _Who was he sending it to? _At that moment, Massie saw Claire read a message, then grin. Massie desperately wanted to see who it was from. She glanced to the side and although she couldn't see who the message was from, she had a pretty good idea. She froze in shock when she saw the message on the screen: U know, ur kinda cute.

_IS HE CRAZY? WHY WOULD DERRINGTON LIKE CUH-LAIRE???? WHY DID HE THINK SHE WAS CUTE? WHY DID SHE LIKE HIM???? WHY WOULDN'T HE JUST FORGIVE MASSIE? _Massie was finally shaken from her thoughts when the Range Rover stopped. The rest of her day went by in a blur. Then, she realized: Cam still liked Claire. Derrington liked Claire. Claire liked Derrington. This only meant one thing: Massie was so out…


	5. Get a Grip

8:05 PM

GLU Headquarters (Block Estate)

Friday, November 21st

Massie paced across the room nervously. _Get a grip_, she told herself. _They would never bail on a sleepover night. After all, the Pretty Committee was all they had! They would never ever miss a sleepover for anything!_

She decided to re-gloss and do her nails, but by the time she finished that, the PC wasn't there. Massie looked at the clock and curled her fists angrily. It was 8:45! _They were almost an hour late! How could they choose guys over her??? She told them that they would be thrown out of the PC if they didn't show up! How could they do this to her? _

Angry thoughts swirled through her head until she heard a sudden noise outside. It sounded like a squeal, no a giggle. Massie had re-glossed a few minutes earlier, but nothing could've prepared her for the sight she saw. She whipped her head around to the window, and to her horror, found Claire and Derrington! Massie just stood there for a minute, deciding whether to go outside and confront them, or watch from inside. She chose watching from inside- she was a pro at spying.

Claire looked right toward the window, but must have been completely blind, because she somehow didn't notice Massie. Derrington whispered something in Claire's ear and they both burst out laughing. Then, Claire twirled a piece of hair around her finger and batted her eyelashes (Massie thought Claire looked like an idiot.) Claire and Derrington smiled at each other, meeting each other's eyes and staring. Then, Derrington pulled out a heart shaped chocolate box. Claire giggled loudly again. Massie couldn't bear to watch anymore, so she went back to being bored in the GLU headquarters.

Claire looked at the window again and whispered. Derrington nodded. They both chuckled, and then high-fived. Claire gave him the box back. It was empty. Then, Derrington waved goodbye, and then left, as Claire went in her house. It was too bad for Massie that she didn't see any of that.

Massie checked her clock once more and it was 9:30. She sighed, her head heavy with thought. She wished more than anything that things would go back to normal. But, life was life and facts were facts. Suddenly, Massie was filled with rage at everyone- the PC, Derrington, Cam, Josh, Cody, and Chris. She picked up her nail polish bottle and threw it against the wall. It shattered and she didn't bother to clean it up.

Massie took a deep breath. _Get a grip_, she told herself once again- but, this time she took her advice. She stayed up all that night, but not partying like usually. Instead, she stayed up plotting her revenge…


	6. Sweet Revenge

12:15 P.M.

OCD Newsroom

Monday, November, 24th

Massie sighed, bored, yet nervous. She was crouched under the corner of a desk in the OCD newsroom. Today was the day she was going to get her revenge on the Pretty Committee for bailing on her. She had to wait until Alicia came in for her lunch time announcements. That morning Massie had the extreme displeasure of listening to the rest of the PC talk about their dates and crushes. They had all nervously talked about their dates, saying they "forgot" about the sleepover. _Puh-lease! How could they forget?! _

Suddenly, the door opened and Alicia skipped in, still giddy about her date with Josh. Massie took a deep breath and her insides knotted. _Hurry up!_, whispered Massie, quietly, as Alicia thumbed through a folder filled with a bunch of boring looking papers. Finally, Alicia pulled out a stack of papers clipped together. She took a drink of water and checked the clock.

Massie was ready to take action. She got Claire's annoying brother, Todd to load her his lock pick, so she had everything she needed. _It's time!, _thought Massie. She got an adrenaline rush and she sprang from her spot.

"OH MY GOD!!!," screamed Alicia, jumping back, "Massie, what are you doing here?!"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," Massie began, dramatically. She began cornering Alicia.

"Massie, what _are_ you doing?," asked Alicia, the nervousness showing in her voice.

Massie's scary, malicious looking smile answered for her. She picked the lock to the room's supply closet and without warning, pushed Alicia in.

"MASSIE! LET ME OUT!, yelled Alicia, frantically pounding on the door with all her force. "I NEED TO DO THE NEWS IN, LIKE, A MINUTE!!!"

"Don't worry about that. I've got it all under control," said Massie, laughing, enjoying every minute of it.

It was now 12:30. Massie pressed the speaker button and began, "Hello, OCD! This is the OCD News! You may be wondering why I, Massie Block, am doing the news. It's because your usual host, Alicia Rivera, is busy making out with Josh Hotz!"

Massie heard Alicia gasp from the closet, screaming, "I TOLD YOU THAT OUR RELATIONSHIP IS SECRET!"

Massie continued, with an evil grin, "Instead of doing the boring junk that Alicia does, I'm going to give you gossip! First, did you guys know that Dylan Marvil is actually a size 10? She told me, herself! I didn't believe it at first- I thought she was even bigger! I've got some more news, too: Kristen Gregory is poor! She doesn't live in a big house and sometimes she even shops at inexpensive stores like Juicy! She's only at OCD on a scholarship. Oh, and I've got one more major thing to tell you before I go. You know how Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher broke up? Kuh-laire cheated on him! I saw her kissing Derrington in the bushes! That's all for today! Bye!"

A smile spread over Massie's face. She could nawt believe she just did that! "LET ME OUT!," screamed Alicia, her voice horror-struck.

"My pleasure," said Massie coolly, letting unlocking the door. Alicia ran out and slammed the door to the news room. Massie went through the rest of the day receiving so many compliments it almost got annoying. _Yes!_

She walked out of OCD in the afternoon to find four furious girls staring at her. "What was that?!" asked Kristen her eyes filled with tears.

"Revenge." said Massie, "Sweet revenge."


	7. Just the Beginning

3:15 PM

Pizza Palace

Tuesday, November, 18th

Massie sighed. She was bored-extremely bored. A group of B-listers was crowded around her and asking her questions like she was in an interview. Massie just answered half-heartedly. If she and the PC were still friends, they would be here, making fun of all the LBRs in this place and trying to get Dylan to stop eating like a pig, because it grossed them out. Massie pushed the memories out of her head at once. _They deserved what they got. They deserved it. _Massie told herself this over and over, hoping that she would actually believe it.

Massie heard annoyingly loud laughs that sounded awfully familiar. She turned around and, sure enough, she caught sight of Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. They were talking to four different high school guys at once- and telling people how untrue the rumors were. They talked to everyone, including Skye Hamilton, the High School alpha, who seemed genuinely happy to be talking to them. Anger boiled up in Massie's insides as she continued watching the former PC being the center of attention. Even the pathetic losers that were sitting next to Massie got up. For the very first time in her life, she was alone

Then, the Pizza Palace door opened and Massie caught sight of two people that she hated so much right now. Claire and Derrington walked in holding hands and giggling. They sat down in a corner near Massie and started to talk about going to the movies on a date on Saturday.

"That would be the perfect _third date_," said Claire, much louder than necessary.

"You're right. You're such a great _girlfriend_," answered Derrington in an equally loud tone.

It wasn't until Massie saw this that she realized how much she really missed Derrington. She missed having someone to talk to, someone who she could be herself with. She missed not having to pretend around him, like she did with everyone else. She missed being called "His Block", but most of all, she missed just having him there. She swallowed hard, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. _No! I will NOT feel guilty! It's not MY fault that Derrington walked in on my revenge plan! _

As much as she didn't want to, Massie turned back to Derrington and Claire. They were giggling and holding hands under the table.

"Claire, I never felt like this before about ANYONE in your entire school," said Derrington, practically yelling.

"Same here," answered Claire, just as annoyingly loud. "You're amazing."

They stared at each other for what seemed to be forever and finally they stood up.

"I have to start homework. Do you want to come back to my house with me," asked Claire, smiling deviously.

"Of course," replied Derrington, with the same look on his face.

Everything that happened next was a blur to Massie. It happened so quickly. Suddenly, Claire inched closer to Derrington and they slowly kissed. The imaged burned Massie's eyes, or maybe it was the tears that were dangerously close to coming. She got up and ran out of Pizza Palace, leaving a wad of cash on the table to pay for the half slice of pizza she ate. As she ran out the door, no one even bothered to say goodbye to her. No one even noticed her!

When Massie got home, she slammed her bedroom door and buried her face in her pillow. Her mascara was running down her face and at this point she didn't even care. _My life is over! My social life has crashed and burned. _She knew she was being dramatic, but she deserved to be.

Massie spent the rest of her evening pulling her pillow over her ears to block out the loud talking of "Clairington" She knew today was bad, but something inside her told her it was just the beginning…


	8. Is This Possible?

10:00 AM

Social Studies Class (OCD)

Friday, November 28th

"…and we consider George Washington a true American Patriot for all his service to…"

Mr. Michler dragged on and on about some war that Massie really didn't care about. She never paid attention in class, but today she was really out of it.

Massie heard a bunch of giggles from across the room. Were her former best friends seriously laughing at her? _Is this possible?_ Massie had been stared at, admired, envied, and checked out, but never laughed at! Suddenly, some piece of paper hit the side of her head. She glared at the old PC who glared back. She unfolded the note and her eyes scanned the paper, which said:

We are going to the mall after school, so you better nawt be there to ruin it. PS: especially in the gym. We actually have guys to impress.

-A, K, C, and D.

Massie furiously wrote back:

You call that a threat?! Pathetic.

-M

_Ugh! How had things gotten so bad!_ She went back to twirling a piece of her hair like a pathetic loser. When she got bored of that, she doodled in her book, where she was supposed to be taking notes. _Gawd, was this period ever going to end?_

"Massie." She snapped her head up to find her teacher standing over her desk. "Where was the final American Revolution Battle located?"

"Ummm…can you give me choices?" _Ring! _Massie was saved by the bell.

The rest of the morning went by slowly and Massie was very thankful for lunch. As she went to the cafeteria, she realized she had no place to sit.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire walked over to Massie. Massie immediately got a wave of hope. Maybe they had realized that they were nuh-thing without her!

"Like we said before," Alicia began, "You better not come to the mall this afternoon!" Much to Massie's disappointment, it didn't look like they were going to ask to eat with her.

"We're planning on going on a quadruple date!" said Kristen, rubbing it in Massie's face that she was boyfriend-less.

"Puh-lease! I don't care! Would you guys go away?!" Massie's ex-BFFs walked away. Massie watched as they sat down at a long table. She ate her lunch, miserably, as she stared at the former PC, enviously.

Massie was about to go eat in the library, so no one would see her alone, but a loud laugh from the other table caught her attention. Claire was sitting on Derrington's lap, kissing him. Or at least that's what Massie thought-she could only see Derrington's head. Then, everyone at the table looked at her, and laughed even louder.

_Why are they mocking me!? What did I do to deserve this??? _Massie heard another giggle from the other table, and she knew where she would be going after school, just out of spite…


	9. Paranoid

3:30 PM

Westchester Mall

Friday, November 28th

Massie walked through the huge crowded mall, feeling like the world's biggest loser. A lot of people were Christmas shopping, including several people from school, who she recognized. She watched as everyone walked by in groups- with friends. She walked to the cafeteria with her head held high, but she was starting to get nervous.

When she walked into the cafeteria, Massie immediately spotted Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, along with Cam, Derrington, and a bunch of other guys. She didn't know whether to approach them or not. _What if I make a huge fool of myself? _ She took a deep breath, put the thought in the back of her mind, and walked over to her ex-best friends' table. She was surprised by the reaction she got.

"Massie," said Alicia coolly, "what a pleasant surprise! Take a seat!" Massie had no idea what was going on, but she was just so happy to have her friends back. She sat down, trying to disguise her happiness.

"So, how have you been? It seems like we haven't talked in such a long time," said Claire, who, much to Massie's dismay, was playing footsies under the table with Derrington.

"Yea, it seems that way doesn't it," answered Massie. _I wonder why? _ She added mentally.

"We should go shopping now," said Kristen who, for some reason, had a smug smile on her face. The others followed her. They walked half way across the cafeteria, and then stopped.

"Oh, I need to call my mom," said Dylan. "You guys wait here." Dylan had the same look on her face that Kristen had. _I'm just being paranoid,_ she told herself.

"Omigosh," squealed Claire. "Massie, your hair looks ah-mazing! I _need_ to take a pic!" Massie was suspicious of Claire's sudden niceness, but she was a sucker for compliments. _After all,_ she said to herself again, _I'm being paranoid. These girls aren't brave enough to do anything to me._

Massie sat down on the edge on the fountain, and posed. Dylan came back, and seemed content on watching Massie's every move. In fact, it seemed as most of the mall was watching Massie. She knew almost every one of them. _I'm being paranoid. I'm_ _being paranoid. I'm being paranoid!_ She told herself this over and over again, but despite her efforts, she was shaking with fear.

"Let me just fix your make-up before she takes your picture," said Alicia. Massie felt a little bit more relaxed as Alicia began to work her magic.

When Alicia finished, Claire positioned her camera. She was getting very close…

"Okay," said Claire. "I'm going to take your picture now. 1…2…3!" One minute, Massie was sitting and posing, and the next thing she knew, she was submerged under ice cold water. Her ears filled with water. Her clothes became drenched. Her hair went loose. Her lungs felt like they might explode. Massie lifter her head from the water, and to her horror, every eye in the cafeteria was on her. For once she wished that no one would look at her.

"You…p-p-pushed me," Massie stuttered, accusingly.

"We never got to take the picture," said Claire, innocently, "Say cheese…" The camera clicked, before Massie could protest.

"Here, take a look," Claire said, showing her the camera. Massie saw a girl, who was soaked, disheveled, and had make-up running down her face. , Her eyes stung, and she refused to look at the camera again.

"Why are you guys doing this to me," Massie yelled, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Doing what? We're acting like you," replied Alicia, who was grinning widely.

"You had your revenge. Now it's our turn," said Dylan.

"I can't believe I used to like you," said Derrington. "But, just to let you know, I never dated Claire. We did it to make you jealous."

"And it totally worked!" said Claire who high-fived Derrington, but then went back to Cam.

"Huh…," was all Massie was able to get out

"Oh, and FYI: we are _so_ done with the PC," shouted Kristen, as the former PC and their boyfriends (and fake boyfriends) walked away. Massie whimpered.

Pretty soon, everyone in the mall was laughing at Massie. Layne Abley, Kori McAdams, everyone who Massie had hurt or made fun of was mocking her. Massie started sobbing, and after awhile didn't care who was watching. People were even taking pictures and recording the scene!

Massie sat down at a table-alone- and buried her face in her hands. Now, she knew what it was like to be humiliated and betrayed. She decided she had to make a big change, not just because she wanted her friends back, but because for the first time in her life, she felt guilty.


End file.
